Forbidden Arts
by Jinx246
Summary: Kana isn't like other people. She was created in a lab, pieced together, and containing multiple telekinetic quirks. Her creation was forbidden, but when she meets Shouta Aizawa she believes she might finally found someone to understand her even if everyone else believes she is a monster. This is my Nanowrimo for 2018. M for adult themes and language.
1. Prologue

Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my NaNoWriMo for 2018, and my goal is to do a chapter a day for the entire month of November. I only own my OCs. I appreciate any R&R. again THANK YOU for reading! I thought Fanfic for Shouta was really lacking.

Strikes of lightening illuminated the dark laboratory of Asas and Danuja Tanaka. Screams filled the room. A small, but very pregnant, woman was laying on the hospital bed. Danuja held the woman's hand while Asas stood at the foot.

"All right, you are ready to push. One…two…three…and go!" Asas yelled.

"You can do this. Its almost over," Danuja held onto the woman's hand tighter.

With one more agonizing scream, the woman pushed continually and the room was filled with noise again, this time from the wailing newborn. Asas took the baby and placed it into the incubator, his face shining with twisted pride as he stared at the infant.

"Asus…" Danuja's voice faltered, "I don't think she made it."

The woman was pale and lying in pool of blood at her waist. Asas merely glanced over briefly.

"Well, then we don't have to pay her after all." Asas dismissed before setting his greedy eyes back on the incubator. "We finally have it…after all the trial and error, my chimera."

Danuja made his way to the other side of the incubator and looked down at the small life in front of him. His eyes shined with awe as the child looked back up at him through newly opened eyes.

"What will we name her?" He asked his brother.

"Name?" Asas gawked at his brother. "Experiment 266 isn't good enough for you?"

Danuja huffed before looking back at the baby.

"I'll name her… Kana." Danula said pridefully. "Kana Tanaka."

—

Kana Tanaka hid behind the stairs that led to her fathers' study. They were arguing again and Kana wanted to listen. It had been four years since her birth and her fathers were on edge a lot lately. She heard bits and pieces here and there like "quirk" and "telepathy" though she didn't understand what they meant.

It started just a week ago when she answered her father, but he insisted he hadn't said anything. Then she had gotten angry that daddy wouldn't let her have a cookie. During her tantrum a red light came out of her and crashed the cookie jar (and everything else on the cabinet) down to the floor. Father seemed happy about it, but Daddy insisted that it wasn't good and needed to be controlled. He tried everything, from trying to get the preschooler to meditate to even trying to use his own power to manage her moods. This had no effect however as she now constantly answered questions before asked and her emotional emissions became so strong her fathers would have to shield themselves if she got upset.

"We cant handle this on our own, Asas." Daddy whispered so lowly, Kana had to strain to hear.

She tried to listen to their "no words" as she called it, but they were too far away for her to reach. So instead she tried to make out what was being said.

"If we put her in school then…" Daddy started, but was quickly cut off by Father.

"Then we will be found out! What child do you know that has multiple quirks?"

"There are plenty of children with fused quirks"

"Yes, but this is different. Genetically speaking, her chimerism could manifest numerous quirks, more than any other human. We would be discovered for sure."

"She is four. She needs an education."

"And she will get one! Here, in the safety of our lab."

Both of the men got quiet for what seemed like forever. Finally, Kana heard footsteps coming closer and could her the "no words".

" _Kana, come out. We know you are hiding there."_ Daddy's thoughts echoed inside her head.

Kana slowly came out from under the stairs. She could feel emotions coming over her like a veil. It made her want to cry. Then Father came closer as well and she began to feel another sensation mingling in with the other one that made her eye brows furrow and her fists clinch.

Daddy could sense with his quirk, the conflicting feelings she was having and carefully picked her up. Once he was touching her she instantly calmed down.

"I'm sorry we made you feel so much." Daddy whispered in her ear, "I know it can be dangerous and hard for you when you take on so many emotions."

Daddy stroked Kana's long, dark hair and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Lets get you upstairs and to bed." Daddy said, even though Kana was already fast asleep in his arms.

The stairs creaked as Danuja went up them with Asus following close behind. They entered the small, bedroom at the end of the hallway and placed the snoozing preschooler gingerly on her bed. Danuja moved a black lock of hair away from her forehead and behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Asus gazed down at the small frame and with a sigh left the room. Both brothers began venturing back down into the basement laboratory.

Asus looked judgingly at his brother. "You are becoming too attached, Danuja."

"Am I to have no feelings?", Danuja replied cooly. "She is a child. Part of my flesh and blood. Any sane person would feel paternal instinct, but I forget you aren't quite sane are you, Anus?"

Anus held back his head and laughed heartily. "Well, neither are you. Not with what we do."

Anus scanned his badge with the scanner on the metal doors. The doors slid slowly open and the brothers entered. Fluorescent lights illuminated the large cages that lined the walls, each one containing a monstrous beast. Various animalistic sounds echoed throughout the lab. Anus stopped in front of the enclosure of one of the beasts. It had the head of a dog and body of a horse. Hooves stomped the ground as it made a noise that was between a growl and a whinny.

"Don't forget, Brother. This is what that girl is," Anus pointed at the creature, "a beast. She might be more advanced and free thinking, but that just means she is more of a threat. She is, and always will be, a chimera."

Danuja looked into the sorrowful eyes of the beast, before quickly looking away and closing his eyes. He wished he could protect the little girl he had come to love from her glum future.

Upstairs in the comfort of her bed, Kana remained completely at peace with no knowledge of what soon awaited her.

Thanks once again! R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Shouta won't be showing up until about ch. 4 or 5, but ill try to make it enjoyable for you. Thanks for reading! I only own my OCs! R&R!

A knocking on the door woke me up. I rolled over and covered my head with my blanket, unwilling to start the day. The door creaked open and the sound of footsteps pattering across my floor came to a stop by my bed.

"Wake up, Kana." Father shook me and tore away my blanket. "We have work to do."

The light of the sun burned red behind my closed eyelids and I groaned.

 _"_ _Five more minutes."_ I sent my thought into Father's mind. I could feel his impatience and it made me feel jittery.

"There is no rest for the wicked. We need to get this done before noon." He began pushing me out of the bed. "Lets go. You have your studies today too."

With one last moan, I willed myself out of bed. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I stood and shuffled my way toward the bathroom.

Sternly Father held up a hand, "Five minutes and not a second longer. I will meet you downstairs in the laboratory."

Rolling my eyes, I shut the bathroom door. " _Do not be late, or else."_ Father sent as an after thought.

 _Hmph._

Disgruntledly, I gazed into the mirror. Dark circles formed under my eyes, a testimony to my lack of sleep. Of course, anyone who kept walking around the dream world would sleep poorly. I threw raven hair into a messy bun, before splashing icy water on my pale face. I dressed simply in knee length leggings and flowy tank, the perfect outfit for lots of activity since Father was sure to put me to work as soon as I entered the lab.

I began working in the laboratory of my fathers shortly after my fourth birthday. It started with simple tasks like light cleaning. Then my fathers enlisted me in taking care of the various beasts they kept. At first I was fearful of the creatures. Most of them were hideous and ferocious looking. Soon I discovered that I was able to use my quirk to calm them down. With the help of my parents I quickly advanced to using my quirk to read their minds and emotions. A vast amount of the emotions were fear and pain. Their thoughts consisted of confusion or incoherencies. Some of them had no thoughts at all.

Opening the door, I hurriedly made my way into the hallway and then down the stairs. The door to the left of the stairs was the office of my fathers'. I peered into it on my way by and saw Dad looking intently on the papers in front of him. I leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed.

 _"_ _Good Morning, Dad."_

He looked up at me with a start. "Good Morning, Kana. I didn't hear you come down. Did you sleep well?" He stood up and came to embrace me.

I shrugged him off. "Hardly…I travelled again and it was restless."

"I can use my quirk tonight to give you peace to sleep. What else is bothering you, Sweetie?"

"Father says that I am to work today…"

Dad sighed, "Yes, you are to work everyday."

"Not even one day off? What if I skip my lessons today?"

"Absolutely not. Lessons are even more important than your work in the lab."

"So," I began slyly "I can skip work in the lab."

Dad looked at me critically, "Father, will not allow that."

Turning on my heel, I stomped toward the metal doors. _"Ugh! You are so frustrating! I just one way day to go outside."_

The doors slid apart as I got in front of them and closed firmly once I had entered. Father was standing in front of two small animals. As I walked neared I saw that it was a hedgehog and a tabby cat. Both of which were laying peacefully most likely from a drug induced sleep.

"Your newest experiment? I'm surprised you are working with something so small." I petted the orange fur tenderly. I had always loved cats, but Father never would allow it.

"Yes, I'm trying to perfect to art of combining a predator with its prey while keeping the mental capacities in tact." Father placed a hand on each creature. "I'd move your hand unless you'd also like to become part of this creature."

Quickly my hand fell to my side as a watched a blue light engulf the critters before fading and leaving only one being lying on the table. The spikes were a mixture of tan and orange. The snout was long like a hedgehog, but whiskers protruded from it. Claws retracted from the feet as the creature began to stir. It let out a high pitched yowl.

"What is it thinking, Kana?" Father asked as he examined his newest creation.

Staring into the creatures beady eyes I concentrated hard on its thoughts, but it was no use. "Sorry, there is nothing there."

Father's twisted grin faded and anger flashed in his eyes. The rage hit me like a tidal wave bringing me to my knees. Red light erupted from my body like a fiery explosion, hitting everything off the table. I could hear glass shattering. Someone was calling my name, but it was so far away. Then it all went black.

—-

While looking through photos of me as a baby with Daddy and Father, I innocently asked the dreaded question.

"Where do babies come from?"

Daddy tensed and looked at me, contemplating what he should say. "Well,…usually one baby is put into a mommy. Babies grow in mommy's belly and then are born, but you are a little different."

"I am?" My eyes grew big as stared at Daddy.

"Yes,. You were three babies."

"Wow!" I got excited, but then confused. "But there is just one of me…"

Daddy lifted me up, "Let me show you something," and he carried me into the lab.

The glass of the test tubes glistened under the fluorescent lighting. My eye pressed eagerly against the microscope lens as Daddy held me up to look at the cells rapidly growing in the tubes.

"Father took three pieces of a mommy and put them together with pieces of him, another daddy, and me." Daddy whispered, "They grew, each one in its own tube, until they were big enough. Then daddy used his special quirk to put them together and made you."

Daddy stroked my hair and continued, "Then we put you in another mommy's belly until you were big enough to be born."

"Thats amazing" I grinned up at Daddy.

He grinned back down at me, "You are amazing."

—

I felt like I had been hit by a bus. My eyes felt like they were burning out of my skull and hot bile raised into my throat. I tried desperately to stand up, but was being held firmly in place.

 _"_ _Don't move. Stay where you are. It's going to be ok"_

"Daddy…" I raised an arm to reach him.

"It's ok. I got you." He comforted me, as I laid my head in lap. "What were you thinking, Asas? You know she isn't able to control her empathetic creation when she is bombarded by strong emotions."

"It isn't that big of a deal, Danuja! I got angry!" Father snapped back.

"What if I wasn't nearby? You could have been seriously injured or killed. She needs to work less and do her lessons more, otherwise it will be impossible for her to go outside."

"Impossible indeed…" Asus muttered.

"Whats that?" Danuja turned toward his brother.

"She is a chimera." Father's eyes narrowed. "When will you stop treating her like a child and more like what she really is? The time is coming for her intended purpose to be utilized and that does not include going outside to be part of the world." I could hear Father stand up and his footsteps as he exited the lab.

"Daddy…what is Father going to do?" I weakly opened my eyes.

Dad kissed me between my eyes. "Don't you worry." He stroked back my hair. "Just remember I love you now go to sleep."

Feelings of peace engulfed me and I closed my eyes letting it take me into a finally peaceful sleep.

THANK YOU! I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow. 3


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading. I just finished writing this part a few minutes ago and have been working on it for 2 hours...ugh... so please R &R. **

The next few weeks went by without any more incidents. Father had been distant and not allowed me to do more than manual labor of caring for the beasts. He spent dawn to dusk alone in his office with the door shut; not asking me to help with any of his experiments. Occasionally Dad would go in for a few minutes before coming out with a worried look on his face. He was good at shielding his thoughts and emotions when he was in close range of me, so I was not able to read his mind even though we spent most of the day together doing my lessons.

My abilities with telepathy were becoming stronger. I could send out my thoughts almost anywhere in the house, but still had to be within a certain distance to read others thoughts. Empathy was a struggle. Even though making others feel a certain emotion was becoming easier, when I felt strong emotions I was not able to disconnect with them and separate what I felt with what was someone else's emotion.

Currently we were in the courtyard. Large stone walls stood ten feet high with barb wire on the top and surrounded us. In the center of the yard there was a bare cherry blossom tree with branches reaching above a white marble bench. Dad and I sat together and worked on my empathetic emissions.

"You need to close your eyes." Dad placed his hand on my back, "Take a deep breathe, and just feel the emotions. Try to differentiate between which ones are yours and which are not."

My eyes closed tight, I could feel so many conflicting emotions, but where mine ended and his began I was unsure. "This is impossible."

"It will just take practice. Knowing how you feel and being able to separate that from the emotions you take on from others will help you control your emisions. Before long you will even be able to master them and give them form." He gave me a pat on the back. "Now lets try again."

I took a deep breath and let the emotions hit me. I felt annoyed, but there was also grief mingling in. Sorrow so deep that it felt as if I was drowning.

"You are beginning to emit an emotion. Go ahead and open your eyes, but continue your deep breathing."

I opened my eyes and saw the blue emission coming from me, flowing like water.

"Each color represents a different emotion. Red we know is anger and when you are happy you emit yellow." Dad used his hand to scoop at the blue energy, but it fell right through his fingers. "It is not quite concrete. More like a mist. What do you think the blue is for?"

Our eyes met and I could see undeniable pain mirrored in his dark eyes. I searched for any indication, any thought that might slip through the cracks of his defense.

"Why are you so sad?" I reached for him, but he got up and turned his back to me.

"Don't you worry, my love." He looked at the bare branches above us. "The blossoms should start blooming soon. You always loved watching those with me when you were a little girl."

"Maybe we can watch them this year. The three of us can have a picnic and it will be just like old times." I stood and wrapped my arms around him, my head resting on his chest. All I wanted was for him to be happy again.

He hesitated before placing his hand on the back of my head and leaning his face down. His hand stroked my hair as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. We stood for what seemed like an eternity. The wind blew rustling the branches and making me shiver. He held me closer, his grip tight on me like he thought the wind would pick me up and carry me away with it.

"I wish we could stay in this moment forever." His voice broke and with one final squeeze he let go of me. "Lessons are done for today." He quickly made his way back into the house, his hand wiping away the tears that had been threatening to leave his eyes, but not before I caught a fragment of thought. " _Save her."_

I stood alone beneath the cherry blossom tree with a knot in my stomach. _Save her_. The thought echoed throughout my mind sending chills down my spine. He was thinking about me. Who, or what, did he need to save me from?

Then it hit me. Father was in his lab constantly and would not let me enter. Dad was grieved every time he had to go in there. The memories from weeks before began flooding back. He said, "When will you stop treating her like a child and like what she really is?" He said I had an intended purpose and my time was coming.

My father was going to use me, do Gods only knows what with me, for his experiments. All of those beasts in cages below, thats what I was to him, a beast, and this house was my cage.

Before my brain knew what I doing, my feet began moving. I ran downstairs, rage like none before was coursing thought my body. My heart was pounding and I could feel the blood pulsing in my brain. All I could see was red, fiery, rage. But I didn't feel out of control, no, this was the most control I had ever felt over my emotions.

Red engulfed my hand as I banged against the office door, the blood colored mist tearing through the wood like paper. Two sets of eyes stared at me; one full of worry and the other with smug comprehension.

"Kana," Dad began to make his way to me, but Father held him back. "Asas! Let me go to her! She isn't in control right now."

I glared into my Father's cold eyes. "I have never felt more control than this."

With a wave of my hand, red ropes lurched from fingers seeking to capture my betrayer, but unable to reach by just mere centimeters.

"Still not able to reach beyond your ten feet mark, I see?" Asus grinned broadly with eyes gleaming from some twisted sense of humor.

"But all I have to do is take a step forward and…" with one small movement, he became entrapped in my ropes. "How could you betray me? You are supposed to be my father!"

Dad took a cautious step toward me with his hands raised. "Kana, you need to relax. It will be ok, I promise, but you need to let him go."

I turned toward him, using my other hand to wrap him inside my web. "And you! You knew all this time, but did nothing! You are just as bad as him!"

 _"_ _Kana, please."_ My dad pleads filled my mind. _"You have to trust me. Just let us go and everything will be ok. I promise to protect you."_

I threw my head back, unable to stop my crazed laughter. How could he promise to protect me when he had been a part of this all along?

"No. This ends today." I raised my arms and lifted them into the air. "I will be free from you both. I will finally be freed from this place, this lie of a home."

 _"_ _Kana, I'm begging you…"_ Tears ran down Dad's face.

Father's eyes had turned cold. "Thats enough of these silly games. Code: Red activate."

The metal lab doors could be heard sliding open and the clank of metal cages opening echoed from inside the room. Large thudding steps made their way down the hallway before the beasts entered the room. Two gigantic beasts with black fur and razor sharp teeth started to bore down on me.

"Detain her," Asus commanded.

I had to make a choice. The only way to make it out of here was to drop one of my fathers so that I could have a fighting chance with these creatures. I stared into the blood red eyes of one of the animals and thats when it occurred to me. I've never fought a day in my life! Panic soon replaced my fear and the red emissions blew away like smoke in the wind dropping both men to the floor.

My path to the door was blocked by the beasts who had now started to wildly swing their clawed paws at me. I backed up and I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

 _"_ _This is for the best, I promise."_

 _"_ _No.."_ I sent the thought into Dad's mind.

" _This will be over soon. I will end it."_ Calmness began to wash over me, causing me to become weak and fall to my knees. " _For now, go to sleep."_

 _"_ _No…No, No…"_ My head became heavy and I slipped into blackness.

 **R &R, Thank you for reading. Shouta will show up in just about 2 more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I stink at dialoge and there is a lot in this one. So please R &R so I can improve!**

Cold concrete lied beneath me. My head was pounding causing me to be nauseous. I groaned and rolled over to my side on the hard floor beneath me, barely able to open my eyes. Hot bile rose in my mouth and poured out the sides of my lip leaving an acidic taste behind. Coughing, I weakly attempted to sit up. My clammy hands grasped for anything to hold onto and were met with the metal bars of a cage. The metal felt cool beneath my fingertips. Gripping tighter, I used to bars to steady myself as I stood with shaky legs. Wearily I opened my eyes, an aura of light caused me to close them back quickly. Blinking a few times, I tried again.

I was in the laboratory behind the bars of the cage farthest from the door. It was tucked into a dimly lit corner. Red stripes formed a box around the cage, with the words caution painted beneath it. If I had to guess I'd say the lines were exactly ten feet away from the base of the cage on all sides. The exact distance that my quirk was not able to reach beyond.

The soft steps made there way toward me. Father and Dad were standing directly behind the safety line. Seeing them made the bile raise in my throat again and hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"Just let me out. Please, I promise if you let me out I wont hurt you. Just let me go. I don't want to be here anymore." I gripped the bars so tightly my knuckles turned white.

"That won't be happening." Father smirked. "I've waited a long time for you to finally realize your quirk and gain control of it. Who knew all I had to do was tell you the truth?"

Dad looked at me with disgust. Even though I should be angry with him all I felt was shame.

"Daddy…" I reached an arm out to him, but he quickly looked away, clenching his fists, and my hand dropped.

"Ha! The days of playing house are over. The fantasy world you and my brother have been living in has been shattered. He finally understands the fact that you aren't a little girl, but a monstrous beast waiting to kill."

"I would never do that!" I screamed.

Father looked at me with condensation. "Just last night you were trying to kill us both and now you are denying it."

My eyes looked down at the floor. He was right. I had been so angry that I was willing to kill my own family. Maybe I deserved to be locked up and treated like an animal after all.

"You were created in this lab. Pieced together like everything else in here I've created. You only have one purpose in this life and that is to serve me."

My head shot up and I glared daggers at him. "No! I will never serve you!"

"Ah yes, the downside to your creation is your free thought. However, just like every other beast in here, you will have no other choice than to obey my commands."

"Now," He stared confidently into my eyes. "Sit."

The word felt as if it had hit me with full force. My body was not under my control and I my legs buckled under me sending me to sit in the floor. "Shut up." He ordered.

It felt as if my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. Even when I tried to make a noise nothing audible came out.

"You belong to me. Every word I order will be answered by you." He sent one last poisonous look my way before turning and making his way back to the entrance of the door.

Once he was out the door Dad finally turned to me. He slowly moved his head just barely past the line, such a small difference it was hardly noticeable. His emotions hit me. Disgust and shame were mingled with a ferocious sense of determination,

 _"_ _You are not a beasts. Don't forget that. I will save you."_ He closed his eyes, before leaving me alone in the dark corner.

Minutes went by before I was finally able to move and speak freely again. I slumped to the floor and cried until my eyes were dry and swollen. Finally, as I was laying in the dark, I fell into a restless slumber.

—

I was in a meadow. Tall, golden grass blew silently in the wind. I laid on the ground with my black hair fanning out, staring up at the deep purple sky. It was a place I came to often. My dad was laying beside me staring up at the stars speckling the violet canvas above us.

Sighing, I turned my head to him. "It's not the worse thing tomorrow will bring me."

Brightly colored birds flew overhead, singing a haunting melody. I closed my eyes.

"I wish you could tell me why you hurt me." My voice broke and I opened my eyes to see my dad staring at me with confusion.

"I would never hurt you, Kana." He placed a hand on my head.

"Not here you wouldn't. Thats probably why you are dreaming this tonight," I placed my hand on top of his. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"We can! We can build a house here for just the two of us." As soon as he spoke it a cozy white cottage appeared in front of us. "We can watch the cherry blossoms every year." An orchard of cherry blossom trees in full bloom grew around us, the soft breeze blowing the pink blossoms across the meadow.

I smiled half heartedly at him. "Yes. That would be nice."

Suddenly as soon as they came, the trees began to melt away. The cottage blew away in the wind just as the blossoms had. No more could I hear the melodic sound of song birds or feel the wind rustling around me.

I jumped to my feet. His eyes were dark.

"Ka-," He began, but it was no use, he was waking and I was thrown into darkness.

—-

I startled awake by the blaring alarms. The beasts around me began making terrifying noises, fighting to get out of their cages. Lights turned on suddenly in the laboratory as multiple men and women in odd costumes entered the room. Some of them looked disgusted, others look pissed. However there was one man with spiky blonde bangs with an over exaggerated smile plastered onto his face.

Terrified of these new comers, I scrambled to the farthest end of my cage. Hopefully they won't see me. They would have to go all the way back to see me. No way will they get me!

Then two familiar faces came through the door, both of them with their arms tied behind their backs and mouths gagged, being led by muscular men in tight leotards. I had to cover my mouth to prevent my scream from being heard.

My dads. These crazy dressed, weirdos had my parents and I was stuck in a small cage unable to do anything to help them.

"All Might," one of the scantly clad female wackadoos said to the smiling lunatic. "The animal control is here to gather these beasts. Are we sure its safe?"

"Yes,! We are pro heroes after all and this man assured me that nothing would harm us." His voice boomed and he nudged my dad in the ribs causing him to give an 'oof'. "He knows what will happen if that was a lie."

Men in white uniforms came in and began gathering the cages. Beasts were put in collars while more dangerous ones such as the bear-like creatures that attacked me were tranquilized, before being removed. Each time one was removed, they came closer and closer to me. Currently they were only a few feet from the dark corner. If they turned they would surely see me. My eyes searched for my fathers. Father's eyes met mine. He was tense and sweating. I then turned to look at Dad. His eyes were also on me, but instead of being nervous he looked calmer than I had seen him in months.

All Might saw the look on my father's face and turned to see what he was staring so intently at. His eyes filled with shock, but his smile never faltered.

"Oh my…Hurry and get a medic in here! They have a girl in a cage!" All Might rushed towards my cage. "It's ok, little girl, I'll get you out!" He put a hand on each bar and pulled them apart like paper.

I frantically tried to push myself back farther into my corner. My voice wouldn't come out, and I was shaking with fear, my hands held up to guard my face. The crazed, smiling man came closer to me and leaned toward me with his hand outstretched.

"Its fine now! Why? Because I'm- oof!" A black light shot from my hands and threw All Might against the cage. He rubbed his head and looked at me with surprise.

"All Might!" The other strangers began to run to him, but he held out a hand to signal them to stop.

"Lets try this again." He kneeled eye level with me from outside the hole in the cage bars. "My name is Toshinori, but I'm mostly know as All Might. What is your name?"

I stared into this man's eyes. Every thought was about helping me. His emotions were genuine concern.

"I'm…Kana." I slid a little closer to the opening.

"Kana. Thats a beautiful name. How old are you, Kana?" All Might inched nearer.

"I'm almost thirteen. Can I ask you a question, Toshinori?"

"Of course!" He flashed his toothy smile at me.

"Why did you tie up my fathers?"

"Your…" He seemed as if the smile would falter, but it stayed stuck. "These men are your fathers?"

I held myself a little straighter. "Yes, and I wish to be with them so please let us go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kana. You see, your dads are being taken in to the prison. There was a tip off and we pro heroes were told someone was preforming illegal experiments on animals with their quirk."

"You are making no sense! What is a pro hero and why do they care about my Father's science? He is making scientific discoveries!" I had moved close enough that All Might and I were face to face.

"Scientific discoveries? Wait…You don't know what a pro hero is?"

"No, but if they are breaking into people's homes and taking their things then they must not be very nice people!"

"Kana…Have you ever watched TV or read the newspaper?" All Might asked.

"I…don't know what those are." I stammered and looked at my dad. He was staring at me like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Do you ever go outside?"

"My dad takes me to the courtyard."

"But never out of these walls?"

"No,…it's not safe." I looked at the ground.

"They told you it's not safe for you out there?" All Might placed a hand on on my shoulder.

"No. It's not safe for other people to be around me." I looked back up into All Might's eyes. "I'm a chimera."

All Might's hand twitched on my shoulder and a glimmer of fear came off of him before he regained his composure.

"Lets get you out of here. May I hold you hand?" I nodded and he held onto my hand, helping me up and leading toward the doors.

We came closer to my fathers and All Might wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders as we exited the doorway. I glanced back quickly at my dad.

 _"_ _I told you I would protect you no matter what."_ My dad closed his eyes, a content smile forming beneath the gag.

Before I could look away my Father stared at me. Blind rage radiated off him.

 _"_ _No matter what, you are mine. I will get you back. Don't forget I made you."_

All Might led me through the hallway and up the stairs. We made our way to the front door that I was never allowed to open. I held my breath as he turned the door knob unable to believe I was finally free.

 **Hope you enjoyed. R &R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I had a migraine yesterday and didn't write. But here is the next chapter I just wrote tonight! Hope you enjoy. R &R 3**

My hands tugged at the hem of my skirt, but it was refusing to go any further. I had never been one to wear dresses and skirts. They were much harder to do much of anything in. I could not believe how so many of the female pro heroes I met wore skin tight outfits and comfortably fought villains. For me, even wearing the suprisingly skimpy school uniform made me uncomfortable.

I stared in the mirror. My black and green uniform had been pressed. White stockings stopped mid thigh underneath my pleated skirt. First thing this morning my foster mother, Aime, woke me up to prepare me for my first day of school. She French braided my dark hair which no fell across my shoulder. Despite my protest she insisted on applying nail polish to my fingers.

"Kana! Its time to go to school. Come get your lunch." Her sing song voice could be heard from the kitchen.

With one last desperate tug on my skirt I made my way into the kitchen. Aime was a plump, cheerful woman with dimples on her cheeks. Even though her home was small it didn't stop her from bringing me in to live with her when All Might showed up with me three months ago. Since then she had done her best to integrate me into society.

We spent most of the days out at parks and going grocery shopping since Aime loved to cook. When we weren't out we watched movies and the news. I read books other than scientific articles for the first time. Since I had never been in school, she had been homeschooling me since I came. My fathers had also homeschooled me so I wasn't behind in school and they believed I could start the new school year at a private school.

Aime handed me a bento box and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Now remember to use your breathing if you feel any strong emotions. Just like we have practiced."

"I will Aime-San!" I grinned at her. She had been a great help with controlling my empathy creation quirk since her quirk was an emotional vampirism. I didn't have to be afraid of controlling myself when training and I was still able to calm myself even if I was away from home. The only issue I had now was that I was still not able to stop myself from traveling into other peoples' dreams while I slept. This kept me constantly exhausted. Dark shadows were forming under my eyes. Aime and All Might believed my new school would help to control this quirk though.

"Now your new school is UA." Aime walked me to the door. "It is very prestigious, but All Might put in a special request for you to go. He believes it will help you with your quirks more than anywhere else."

I frowned and looked down. "I don't understand why he should care. He never comes around anymore." Ever since dropping me off I had seen All Might less and less.

"I know you miss him, but he is a very busy hero." Seeing the hurt on my face Aime added, "Plus it's a good thing! He knows you are gaining control and will be a wonderful hero one day too!"

I blushed at being called a hero. "I don't know if I'll ever be a hero, Aime-San."

—

I stood at the gates of an enormous building with glass panelling. Reaching into my pocket I grabbed the code All Might had given me and punched it in. The gates opened and I walked through. I came to a blue archway in front of the entrance, Taking a deep breathe I made my way into the building.

My class room was 1A. There must be a map somewhere.

"Excuse me?" I tapped the shoulder of a voluptuous girl with black hair. She turned around and looked at me like I was dinner.

"Yes?"

"Um… I seem to be lost and was wondering if you knew were homeroom for 1A was?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Of course, thats were I'm heading too. Come with me!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me off. Amusement was pouring off her and I couldn't help but smile. "So what is your name?

Trying not to trip over my feet as she dragged me along I replied, "Kana Tanaka."

"What a beautiful name! So youthful!" She beamed at me.

"And…um…what is your name?"

"Nemuri Kayama!" She stopped suddenly and I bumped into her. "Here we are! Hero class 1A."

 **Shouta will be in the next chapter, but it is a slow romance. Still trying to flesh out my characters as I go. Also I changed her age from 13 to 14 to make it go a little quicker.**


End file.
